As computer-aided design (CAD) tools and other graphical applications programs have become more complex, the technical expertise required to use them has increased dramatically. Typically, users access the various functions and features provided by a graphical applications program by means of a menu bar listing the names of pull-down menu options. When a pull-down menu option is selected for display from the menu bar, an additional set of commands are presented to the user in a window or dialog box for further selection. Thus, in order for a user to perform a given task, the user must typically traverse several levels of command menus and implement multiple mouse clicks to locate a desired command.
In addition, the additional windows or dialog boxes presented to a user for further selection, after selecting an initial pull-down menu option, tend to clutter the display, and the work space area in which the user is operating. The Composer.TM. computer-aided design (CAD) tool, commercially available from Cadence, Inc., for example, utilizes multiple floating windows to provide access to commands and device libraries. These floating windows cover the graphics area, forcing the user to repeatedly move the windows aside to view the schematic drawing hidden below. Furthermore, the use of multiple floating windows slows down the drafting process by increasing the time required to locate a desired command or circuit component icon, and increases the number of mouse clicks to perform a desired task.
In order to increase user-efficiency, some graphical application programs, such as the Design Architect.TM. computer-aided design (CAD) tool, commercially available from Mentor Graphics, Inc., provide users with an additional menu of the frequently used commands and circuit component icons. In this manner, the user may access these commands and icons more efficiently without using the menu bar system. The additional menu in the Design Architect.TM. product, however, is in a fixed location, taking away a portion of the workspace available to a user. In addition, the additional menu in the Design Architect.TM. product selectively presents a user with either commands or circuit component icons at a given time. The user must select a library to view the available command or circuit component icon options.
As apparent from the above-described deficiencies with conventional user interface systems for graphical application program, a need exists for a user interface that allows a user to access commands, tools and icons more efficiently, while maximizing work space area. A further need exists for a user interface that presents a user with available commands, tools and icons in a single menu. Yet another need exists for a user interface that is responsive to the current operating mode of the graphical application program and presents a user with appropriate selections depending on the current mode.